1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle seat assembly adapted to be mounted to a vehicle floor by a track assembly and including a seat back pivotally coupled to a seat cushion by a recliner assembly wherein the seat assembly includes an easy-entry mechanism for automatically releasing the recliner assembly and track assembly to position the seat assembly in an easy-entry position.
2. Description of Related Art
Automotive vehicles typically include one or more seat assemblies having a seat cushion and a seat back for supporting passengers above a vehicle floor. The seat assembly is commonly mounted to the vehicle floor by a seat track assembly for providing fore and aft adjustment of the seat assembly for passenger comfort. The seat back is also typically pivotally coupled to the seat cushion by a recliner assembly for providing pivotal movement between an upright seating position, a plurality of reclined positions, a dumped position, and a fold flat position overlying the seat cushion.
It is commonly known to provide an easy-entry mechanism for selectively unlocking the recliner assembly and the seat track assembly to enable pivoting of the seat back to the dumped position and sliding of the seat assembly to a full-forward position to allow easy ingress and egress within the vehicle behind the seat assembly.
It is desirable to provide a simple and compact easy-entry mechanism for releasing both the recliner assembly and the seat track assembly to position the seat assembly from a seating position to an easy-entry position wherein the seat back is in the dumped position and the seat assembly is in the full-forward position.